Snuffles
by Isobel Hatchett
Summary: Ok so this is basically a dream I had the other night, bit weird lmao


**Lmao this is basically a dream I had the other day... it was a bit fucked up. Enjoys anyways!**

"I think it's this way." Said, holding a map of London and trying to navigate my team through the packed streets.

"Didn't you check it out earlier?" asked the tall man beside me.

"No, Bronn, I didn't. It's already my job to actually break in, if I do all the work, that'd make you two useless."

"We're on the other end, ready to get the goods."

"I honestly only need one person to do that. And I'd choose Tyron. Less cocky and he actually has interesting stuff to say. When he speaks." I glanced at the dwarf beside me, who returned my amused smile. "Alright, we're here."

Before us stood a giant house, almost a mansion. The walls were white and it had protruding upper levels, like the houses built during the Tudor reign.

Bronn whistled at the sight. "Thank you, Longbottoms!" he chuckled.

"Have some respect, Bronn they were literally tortured to insanity." Said Tyrion.

"Alright. Give me the box and go find yourselves a place to hide."

They handed me a large wooden box and ran off as I put a disillusion charm on myself. Making sure I had disappeared, I started to climb over the gate and dropped on the other side. Within seconds I had broken into the house and was making my way down to the basement. Having to reverse many protection spells, it took me almost half an hour to get through the mahogany doors that protected the Longbottom's vault. Heart beating fast, I set the box down on the floor, and opened it to reveal a snapping plant, between the jaws of which I could distinguish Tyrion's face. Using my hair pins, I managed to stick the plant's jaws to the sides of the box, leaving a wide gap and a clear passage towards where her partners were.

"OK, I'm gonna take a look around. I'll pass over the stuff I find."

I explored the room, wondering down isles of shelves filled with books and boxes full of jewellery, pocketing everything that was valuable. I then passed them through to Tyrion before returning to my search.

"OK, we have an antique clock, a shitload of jewels, some wands, some gold..."

The further I went into the room, the more curious the objects became : there was a bed with roses instead of a mattress, some Muggle pokemon cards and a large rack of towels among other things. I was about to turn back when I heard whining. Carefully, I continued down the rows of peculiar objects until I reached the end.

There, stood a cage, and inside was a giant black dog against the white walls. The poor dog looked starved and I guessed that he hadn't received food or drink since the owners of the house had been transferred to the hospital three days ago. Cursing, I sped back to the box where Tyrion waited for me.

"I need some water and some meat, now!"

My tone being so urgent, Tyrion didn't dare argue and gave meme what I needed before I ran back to the cage. I knelt down and spoke to the dog, even though it couldn't understand me, I hoped it knew I was trying to help.

"I know you're hungry but please don't eat me. I'm going to open the cage."

I reached my hand out to the lock, only to get blown back several feet. It was electric. The dog whined and, angry, I pulled out my wand. The cage door flew open. The dog didn't move as I poured some water in it's bowl and placed a huge piece of ham in front of it.

"Come on, eat!"

With great effort, it moved it's head and began lapping, hesitantly at first, then with more energy, before moving on to the food. I waited as it gained strength, then it walked out of it's cage, trembling slightly and licked my chin. I laughed and stroked it.

"What's your name, buddy?" the dog lifted it's chin to reveal a name tag hanging from his collar. "Snuffles, eh?"

And to my surprise, the dog nodded.

"Did...did you just nod? Can you understand me?"

Again, the dog nodded. Trying to get my head around things, I gently told Snuffles that I was going to get us out and that he'd have to do everything I said. After telling my partners what, was going on and grabbing the box, I guided him back through the house, putting a disillusion charm on us, before approaching the gate. Before I had time to think of a way to get him over it, I felt him brush against my leg and walk through the bars. I followed him the same way I came and led him to my companions.

"What the fuck!" complained Bronn. "You almost sabotaged the entire operation for a mutt?"

"Don't call him a mutt, first of all, he can understand you. And second of all, yes. I risked getting caught to save a living creature's life. He hadn't been fed in days, I wasn't going to leave him there."

"What do you mean he can understand us?"

"I mean he knows what you're saying."

"Do...do you have any idea what that's worth?" he stammered

"I don't care. We're not selling him. I'm keeping him, I'll make sure he's well taken care of. Who knows, maybe we'll train him to be usefull."

"But..."

The food and water seemed to have taken effect because when Snuffles raised his hackles and growled, Bronn stopped, shaking in fear, before nodding.

We left our hiding place, unencumbered by our stolen goods, as Tyrion had apparated them back to a safe place. We strolled around town until Snuffles started barking in front of a clothes shop, letting us know he wanted to go in. Bronn sighed as I followed the dog in, confunding the employees as I stole the clothes Snuffles wanted, not bothering to ask why he wanted them.

Hours later, the moon had rose and I was in my hotel room with the dog, reading aloud to him. I didn't notice when he dragged the bag of clothes into the bathroom and closed the door. I did, however, notice when the door opened again, and a very handsome man stepped out. He was rather thin, had long black hair and wore a sheepish grin as he looked at me. I was staring at my firmer dog, mouth wide open in amazement at the truly beautiful, sexy man he had become.

"Shit" I gasped.


End file.
